Bahamas, here we come!
by Ashiteruze3318
Summary: Once misaki and Usui become girlfriend and boyfriend, they take a trip for spring break! Let's see if Usui will do perverted stuff...  And I had to delete my old story so you know...
1. Lunch break

**Okay well I hope you guys like my story! I edited it! YAY! i looked up on how to seperate da chapters and stuff!(yes i used the internet -.-) i'm going to edit it and some reviewers were saying it's kinda like "Welcome to California" well the idea is based on that i guess but i'm not gonna copy so don't woolsmynx!  
**

Chapter 1

It was nice, the flowers bloomed, the trees were greener, and well as you would know it was warmer. Misaki was just sitting down on her desk in the office like it was nothing, just eating lunch. Then, as always, Usui came in and said "Hi, Prez…" She was just ignoring him but once he got closer she soon got a red paint of blush spread across her face. Once he got just three millimeters away from her he began to say "how's my lil' cute maid?" She began to yelp inside herself and after a few seconds she soon relaxed.

"STOP IT BAKA-USUI!" She hated saying that because then he would move away and she wanted him to just kiss her but well he was a gentleman and just gave her the personal space she "wanted". She didn't know why but she just blurted out "No wait! Come" He came and then said "why?" then she grabbed on to his tie gave him a kiss. His eyes were wide open surprised that she did that. When Yukimura entered the room and turned around to see them kissing, he felt as if the world had just gone _mad_. But after just one second he finally said "umm...prez? Remember its school" Yukimura was kind of nervous just saying that.

Misaki turned to face Yukimura and said "it's okay I'm sorry" and smiled, while usui was just calm and chuckled. When Misaki left Usui asked Yukimura "why did you come?" Yukimura was nervous and was worried that If he even said one thing, Usui might just do something out of the ordinary, and said "Well because I had to tell the Prez if we needed notifications for letting parents know that its going to be spring break"

When school was over and Misaki sat on a bench to relax, Usui sat with her and said "why? Why did you kiss me?" Misaki just ignored him and walked to her house, when Usui just followed her. When she was going to open her front door Usui blocked her front door and Misaki just simply pushed him away. "Why are you acting like this? I'm just asking one simple question…" Misaki stared at him for a while and said "Because, when I kissed you it was because…" She paused to think and finally said "Cause, I didn't want you to go!" She was telling the truth and that was just unbelievable for Usui. He finally chuckled and said " So I guess you do love me… well my feelings are mutual, just tell me straight forward, you don't have to give me a kiss. But if you wanted to, I wouldn't really stop you" He smiled and asked "Can I come inside your house?" Misaki just kept on staring at him, and said " umm… uhh.. yeah …uh…sure."

When they entered no one was there because her mom was on this quest to find a new job for a few days. And Suzuna was on this field trip with her class. Usui went up to her room as so as Misaki. When they finally got up he went to sit down on her bed and just sighed. Misaki said "don't stay here because I am going to leave for work." She stared at him with her demonic eyes. Usui was disappointed, but changed his emotion to a happy/giddy one. " but why don't you just stay besides, the manager said that you don't need to go to work because spring break is coming in and she wants you to relax" She was caught off guard she couldn't believe it! I mean she did want to have a break but didn't expect for Usui to know the schedule for her day! Usui grabbed her arm placed her to rest on top of his chest. She was blushing a dark cherry red, then Usui said "Rest with misa-chan. Stay here with me, I want you here"

She stood up from his chest and said "Why me?" He was confused. She repeated "why me?" He said "why I chose you instead of other pretty girls?" he gave off a sly smirk when he saw misaki's face when he said '_other pretty girls…'_ She was kind of jealous and with her school uniform on she straddled herself on usui while he was sitting and said in his ear "please _I love you, don't do that…"_ She said it with a smirk when she saw usui's face blush a light shade of pink and began to hug him and gave him kisses on the neck. He started pushing her away 'cause he didn't want to do this to her at least knowing what would happen. He just said "Your really sly Ayuzawa, but I just love you."

She blushed of course, but then he leaned closer to her ear and said " if we do these things how come were not boyfriend and girlfriend?" Misaki started to think, _what should I tell him? I mean I love the guy but I'm just worried… _She paused then said "fine I'll be your girlfriend."

"what?" he was surprised she would say that.

"I said I'll be your girlfiend." She started to hug him.

"You really are different Ayuzawa…" he stood up and said "…but I'm happy."

He placed his lips gently on hers, she didn't do anything for him to pull away, and she really just wanted him.

~ oooOooo~

**AWESOME ending rite? I know so Plz review! if you don't i'm not gonna update :,3**

**Oh i'm just kidding i am! but plz review!  
**


	2. One unexpected fight

Chapter 2

When Misaki woke up, she stretched herself to her greatest relief and her heart was so happy she tried to remember the last time she felt like this, but couldn't remember or didn't even know.

"I'm so glad I don't have to try and lie or hide this feeling I have for him."

"And were also boyfriend and girlfriend, I feel bad for the girls at Seika, well he really didn't want them so I guess it's for the best."

She got dressed and just ate a teriyaki and dashed to school.

When she got to school relieved she was early, '_it was only 6:30am_.' She thought.

When she got to the student council room she saw Usui sitting on her desk

"Hi prez—I mean misa-chan, or shall I say 'girlfriend'" he said with a smirk

" Hi Takumi—or Usui." She walked awkwardly towards him hugged him. When he just wrapped his arms and said "I missed you." She blushed so badly she looked elmo.

"m-m-me too, I missed y-y-you too Usui…" She went to go sit on her desk and finally began work.

Usui grabbed a chair and sat in front of her while she was doing her demon- speed- work- mode.

He began to gaze at her wondering when she'll finish.

" I'm done!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Well that took you pretty long." He said with smile.

"So what do you want to do Usui?" she asked so awkwardly, like if she was talking to a stranger.

"Well it is only 7:00, so we can just walk around the school and talk. If you would like that… Ayuzawa"

"W-w-well it's ok but what are we going to talk about?" She was blushing and just had a doubt in her mind that she would be comfortable if they were walking together. _What if someone sees us? Maybe some of the guys will start acting up so they can do whatever they want…who cares? I just want to be with Usui. _She thought to herself.

"Why not talk about our secrets?"

"Huh?" Misaki said with disappointed look.

"Why not talk about our secrets? What we love and our most deepest darkest secret…" He said with a smirk and a evil raise on his eyebrow.

"I just want us to get to know each other better." Usui said with the little pout/puppy dog eyes. She couldn't resist that so she said yes.

They started walking through the hallways near the gym.

"So what are you scared of usui?" She said while they were holding hands.

" I'm scared of hurting Misaki feelings or making Misaki mad." She blushed and said "no, really what are you scared "—she was cut off when usui cupped her cheeks and kissed her with a bright warm smile.

They were so happy together, Usui was glad that pres did not push away, only to kiss him back when she opened her eyes to grab some air she lightly smiled that made Usui blush. She finally said "come on, we have to go back to the student council room its 8:00am now school is gonna start." She said while walking to the room with Usui holding her hand.

When they got to the room it was filled with the student council staff. _They are here already? Wow time must've flown by._ She noticed that Usui and her were holding hands and started to blushed hard.

Everyone saw that they were there and "Hello Kaichou!"

She said hello back. Feeling relieved she started to work and gave Usui a kiss goodbye that everyone noticed. She went to her desk and feeling all ~moe~ and happy.

Everyone was so surprised and well never knew that Usui liked kaichou except for kanou.

"Umm… kaichou? What was that?" Yukimura said nervously because he thought she might go demon.

President looked up at Yukimura with a cute very gentle smile.

"Oh nothing! I just did that to Usui that's all"

Yukimura stared at her with a confused face, then everyone huddled up except for Misaki she didn't even bother to pay attention.

"Basically I think they're just dating." said the accountant.

"Maybe, but why would Usui date Misaki from all the way nicer girls in this school?" said Yukimura.

"Well maybe we should just let 'em be 'cause Usui sure is making kaichou way happy than usual." said one the other student council members.

They returned to their everyday work then the accountant walked cautiously towards Misaki.

"Umm… kaichou our fund raiser didn't get enough money for the school." He was really nervous since he knew that she would turn into her demon form. But she didn't, instead she smiled and said " It's ok, give me the total of the money we got plus how much more we need for the school 'k?" the accountant was confused but happy and was kind of moe because of kaichou's smile.

Usui POV:

~sigh~. _I'm so happy dating pres. But she is way happier than usual, which is good, but everyone is really just taking advantage of it, I hope she isn't too dazed. Who knew she was so in love with me._ Usui chuckled while walking down the hallway to class 2-1. Class was about to start in 7 minutes so he just went to sit down, then everyone crowded him and asked questions.

" ne, Usui is it true that your dating kaichou?" said one class member.

"Do you like her? How come you never showed the feelings?" said another person.

"I think he did by spending time with her in the student council room." said the other.

"Guys, guys, guys, I am dating her and yes I do like her…" usui said with a hint of annoyance.

GASP! Everyone had a face that everyone was so surprised and then had a blushed snicker face.

"wow usui your smart. I can't believe your dating kaichou because of a bet…" said one of the students having an evil snicker.

Usui covered his face, then hit the guy out of the window and looked at everybody with a demon angry face.

"Who else is gonna say that I'm dating misa-chan for a bet or something else?" everybody was shocked, never once Usui would do that, especially to a guy like that.

Everyone just sat and did something else until kaichou came with a very beautiful smile that attracted every guy in the class and sat next to usui.

_End of Usui POV_

"Hi usui…" she said in normal tone she would use but had hint of moe in it.

"Oh nothing, just threw a guy out the window because he said I was dating you from a bet." He said with a nice smile but still a sour tone of the mini story. _Whoa, I never knew he would do that for at least speaking for me! "_Thank you, thank you for doing that." She said it so softly and so nicely while leaning for his hand. He smiled while trying to hide his face while he blushed then said thank you so lowly that really neither he could hear it, but she heard it and smiled while he was blushing softly.


	3. English Class

Chapter 3

It was the last day of school for spring break, and Misaki was really happy. She wouldn't have to study much, and just focus on her work and stuff. Everyone had in mind of what Usui did to the guy the other day, they were still in shock! Usui was walking down the hall and saw pres he quickly grabbed her by the waist and turned her around.

"How's my 'lil maid?" he said in a whisper, noticing people were watching this odd couple.

She blushed and smiled "baka… you really can't wait 'till we get to work huh?"

"No I can't… because I'm too obsessed over you" he said with gleam in his eye and a smirk.

She said "I have work to do, you know?"

"I know, but some of it involves me… and I want it now." Misaki blushed. Usui kissed her on her forehead. She was happy and he knew it.

Everybody awed and returned on what they were doing. Kanou-kun just stared at them he wanted them to at least date but it's just that he just didn't think it would be this easy! _Maybe it's true and not a bet, well I don't want to be thrown out the window. Well at least they're happy. _He thought with a smile and walked away.

In English class...

_Pew, pew, pew! _Usui was throwing spit balls at Misaki containing notes saying "I love you" or "Do you want to stay with me after work?" or "stop ignoring me you know how sensitive I am!"

It was annoying Misaki, but managed to keep her cool until after English class which seemed like a year. She got up with her books on the side of her, and got out but almost succeeds until Usui caught her by her wrist.

"What happened? Why are you ignoring me?" he said with worried look in his eye, with a small frown.

"I'm not! I was just trying to pay attention in class, I'm sorry" she said with a reassuring smile.

"Do you want to go to on a trip to the beach for spring break?" Usui said he had a plan but not going to the beach something similar.

"Um... well...I have to ask my mom and satsuki so she can give me the week off. But yeah sure..." she said with a smile.

**Okay sorry if it's kinda short! But plz review! **

**In the tune of tik tok…**

_**Wake up in the morning feeling like J.K Rowling,**_

_**Grab my laptop, I'm a in my desk, for a story **_

_**When I think, I get a new idea, I start to type**_

_**Cuz when I think there is no coming back**_

_**Soo fingers on the keyboard, going to Microsoft…**_

_**Trying to get a little bit typey, Plz review! On the clock and reading don't stop no… THE END**_

**OF THE SONG..not the story…PLZ review!**


	4. The Flight

Chapter 4

it was a bright warm Saturday, and Misaki was still in shock that her mom said yes to the whole trip and her manager gave the WHOLE week off! She was now worried. '_I mean yeah were dating, but I just have a bad feeling about this' _Misaki thought._ Hmm... maybe it won't be so bad, and at least I saved up from work and my mom got a bonus, so she won't have much worries about the bill. So I can buy some swimsuits, maybe I'll go shopping today...'_

After she takes a shower and gets dressed, she'll be off.

"I'm leaving!"Misaki walked out feeling happy. She went to many places. She went to this store called "Ai"(meaning love) and bought 3 bikinis and 2 of these bathing suits that were the same and they were blue with a kind flowery pattern and two circles in the back. She was excited, its been a long time since she was ever on a trip to the beach, nevermore just to even stay there for a few days!

'_But I wonder where the beach is going to be? I mean even though it's spring time, it's still kind of chilly. _While she was thinking she also bought spring outfits. She found a new store that was called "rakki" (meaning luck, I know I suck at names.) She found some new clothes for the trip which she found very cheap.

Once she got out of the store she started heading for the train station, until some one grabbed her by the waist. She tried getting out by force, but failed._ 'His grip is too strong! Wait, I know who it is...'_

"Usui! What are you doing!"

"Well were going to the beach, of course."

"Wait I haven't packed yet!"

"Yeah, I've got your suitcase in the taxi, I dropped by your house, asked suzuna to do your suitcase and I told your mom that were going and she said ok."

Now come let's hurry so we can go to the airplane early!" usui carried her over his shoulder and ran.

"Wait what? Airplane? I thought we were just going to a trip to the beach? Where are we really going Usui?"

"I can't tell you, just relax, and sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"If you don't sleep then I'll do perverted things to you on the trip."

"Wait, no, fine, I'll go to sleep."

A few hours later, Misaki woke up hearing a buzzing sound, noticing they were on a plane and was right next to Usui.

"Usui, where are we going?"

"Well if you really want to know, were going to the Bahamas for a few days."

"Well you could've just told me that instead of just grabbing me by the waist and threatening me!God, sometimes your just a... a... umm..."

"Speechless about me? Well I guess your really in love with me huh?"

"NO! I just was thinking either I should use pervert or idiot for you! But I can see that your really both."

"shh, even though it's my private jet, you have to be quiet!"

Misaki crossed her arms and slid down on her seat. The flight attendant came who had brown hair with two bobby pins to part her bangs on the right of her side.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes, one cup of water for me and one cup of...?"

"i guess water for me." Said Misaki

"Then two cups of water for me and misaki please."

"Of course." Said the flight attendant.

"Hey usui i'm going to the bathroom, okay?"

"Yeah sure."

Misaki walked down the little hallway and turned to the left for the bathroom. She locked the door and washed her hands and face.

"I wonder how long this is going to be."

She sighed then opened the door to find the flight attendant looking at her with a smiling, but devious face.

"Are you alright?"

"uh...yes?"

"Good, now please go back to your seat."

"Yeah, sure."

_'Well that was weird... I hope she is nice to me this whole trip'_ Misaki sat down, then opened the window. She saw all these different types of mountains and land forms. '_Wow, these are amazing! It's so beautiful here. I'm kind of glad Usui brought me here, it's kind of nice... Wait! Misaki don't think about him!' _Misaki turned and sighed.

"What's wrong pres?"

"Huh? Oh nothing usui, just wondering how much homework is going to piled up in my room and the student council work."

Usui knew she was lying but didn't know what really bothered her. With that, he put his hands on her shoulder then he went closer to her ear and said " Listen, just relax or i'm going to have to do bad things to you, and you know you don't want that."

" WHAT? Baka, baka, baka usui! Leave me alone!"

Then the flight attendant came with the two cups of water. Misaki just stared at her with wide eyes and a blank expression.'_She really creeps me out, but of course, if your smiling 24/7, then your eventually become a weird looking smiling barbie.'_

"Here you go."

"thank you."

With that misaki took a sip and smiled.'_Wow this is really good. I wonder what water this is...?'_

" um, excuse what water is this?"

"uhh... it's nestle purelife flavor water."

"Oh ok thank you"

Misaki set her cup down on the little table in front of her, she closed her eyes then began to feeling something tangling up in her hair. She opened her eyes to find usui doing the handy work

"Hey usui, what are you doing?"

"I couldn't help myself pres."

"Stop I don't care if you can't help yourself just stop!"

Misaki sighed then drank all the water from the cup. She then felt a little woozy.

"heys ushui huh... do you want to...huh."

"pres are you drunk? Did you put something in your drink?"

he began to go closer to her and smelled her breath, smelling the taste of alcohol._'I knew it, she was drinking, but she doesn't drink? Maybe the flight attendant did it...oh well i'm not gonna make a big fuss about it. Let's see how she acts.'_ Usui smirked, he then sat up straight and turned around to see pres playing with her belly.

"pres why are you playing with your stomach?"

"Because... it's kinda squishy and it's flat!"

'M_ight as well do a little interview.' _Usui thought of what he was going to say and chuckled_._

"Time for the drunk interview of pres!"

"oka hoi!"

"ok pres i'm gonna give you an interview of how you are now so you won't think i'm lying when I tell you later. Ok?"

"ok ta-ku-mi!" Usui started to take out his cell phone and record on what was happening now. '_nothing like good evidence to help your worries.'_

"ok pres are you drunk now?"

"yesh!"

"Pres, Do you feel good?"

"yea...ah!"

"Does pres like anyone in school?"

'_I wonder what she is going to say after all she is drunk..."_

"Ok i'm going to tell you, but don't tell usui. Ok?"

"Yeah pres sure..." '_Maybe I should keep recording...yeah I should'_

"Ok I like usui takumi! But don't tell him! I wonder if he likes me, but even though I act like I... da"

"Ok...? ok no more interview!"

"AWW! Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Youur mean usui!"

"Shh! Be quiet! Were almost there, can you at least try to be quiet until we get there?"

"yeah. Sure. Whatever..."

Misaki slumped down with her arms crossed, ' _god! He is really out of character today! I wonder if it was something-'_

" Misaki, can you stop pouting? Please I just want to enjoy this trip with you."

Misaki sighed but she couldn't help it Usui was giving her the pout face that she could say no to.

"no! No no no!"

'_I guess she is still drunk...Wait! Maybe i'll just give her some of my water to calm her down!'_

"Misaki... do you want water?"

"Yes! some water I drink forrrr mee!"

"ok!"

Usui got water, and tilted her head, then gave the water.

"ok here you go "

"..."

"thank you usui."

"you sure are-"

"Okay passengers we have arrived to the Bahamas please stay seated until we give the signal, thank you."

"Were here misaki! You liked the trip?"

"Well I was taken by surprise, I got drunk and now your asking if I liked the trip?"

"Yeah exactly."

"Ok let's go."

When Usui and misaki came out, Misaki gasped at the whole view of the place and had a big smile planted on her face.

"This is soo cool! Thank -you usui!"

"your welcome." he said with a smile.

**Thank you for reading! Did u like my tik tok version for reviewing? if u didn't then i'm sorry... well only one word for me to say and it's review!**


	5. Hotel Room

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait, It was hard writing the story when I knew something was missing…so I hope you enjoy chapter 5! ****Also, when I'm talking about the details of the hotel I'm just making it up I've never been there before. **

_When speaking in English =__** It's bold **__When speaking in Japanese= _It's regular

Chapter 5 ~

It was just seconds after that Misaki and Usui had checked into the famous "Atlantis Hotel." The manager had given them their room number and card to get in.

"**Here you go and have a nice day!"**

"**Thank-you!**" Usui said with a smirk then, grabbed Misaki's arm and got on the elevator.

"Hey, Usui, Your hurting my wrist! Now, what floor is our room in?"

"…"

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Eight, our floor number is eight."

"Ok…"

Misaki pressed on the button they zoomed right up and the elevator dinged. They got out went straight down the hallway. The floor was so detailed, with different colored fish dancing and mini fireworks of red next to them. The walls were covered with an exotic color of gold with hint of a light orange that complimented the lights.

"Ok here we are! Usui, give me the card."

"Here you go."

"Thank –you, now let us open the door." Misaki opened the door to find as somewhat a really high class room. The floor was more like had a silky feeling to it, and the only thing that made her want to just hurt herself was just the one mattress. Not two, one. Of course she understood somewhat part of the one bed thing—maybe usui was trying to save money. Though, she just didn't want to sleep with him.

"Wow this is amazing usui! Are you sure that I can't at least help with the money and stuff?"

Usui sighed, that she would still think of money in this state. '_It's not that she's ambitious but at least take a break with the money problem.'_

"No Misaki, I'm going to pay for all of this, besides you've got to stop worrying about money and stuff."

"Fine, but I am going to have to repay you so anyway." Misaki turned around to place the bags near the bed, and the suitcases under. She turned around to see Usui unbuttoning his shirt.

"Eh? What are you doing?"

"Well I want to go to the pool to relax and swim, do you want to go?" Misaki sighed and said,

"Fine I'll go, so I'm just going to change in the bathroom, ok?"

"Oh come on misa-chan you can change in front of me I won't bother."Usui said with a smirk and getting close to holding hands with Misaki.

"No. Even though were dating doesn't mean I have to do that!"

Usui leaned closer and locked his hands on hers and leaned down to kiss until she moved away from him.

"No, no sexual harassment usui."

"But you know you like it, besides I love you misa-chan. You know L-O-V-E _love_. Say it misa-chan."

"No."

"Yes. Please?" Usui said with his puppy dog face.

"Fine, Love."

"No you need to say with enthusiasm, like this watch, _love._"

"_Love."_

"Yes, now say I love you too Usui. Say it."

"I love you too, Usui." Misaki said with a kiss, and having her arms around usui's neck. Then stopped while she reminded herself they were supposed to go to the pool.

"Ok well I'm going to go to the bathroom and change into my new bathing suit, while you change out here, ok?"

Usui sighed and said "Fine."

Misaki went into the bathroom with one of the bathing suits she picked out from the shopping bags, and began to change. She locked door in case if usui might open it. She started changing when she was done she looked in the mirror-_Wow, I look good! I probably should pick my hair so it's not all tangled up._ Her bathing suit was a bikini; it had a sort of a red wine color, except it was more vibrant.

While Misaki was changing into her swimsuit usui was also changing. He had just a regular swimsuit like any guy would have. It had dull gray with white stripes on the side. He slipped on his shirt and pants with his shoes. He then gathered some sun block, food, couple of magazines, and two towels. When he was finished he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Misaki! Are you ready?"

"Yeah wait! Let me just…finish…here…and…"

Misaki then came out, with her in a classy bun. It was pulled back all the way and had tight, but also loose feeling to it.

"Ok I'm done let me just get a shirt and some pants."

"Wow, you look amazing, a little too amazing for me to even go out to the pool where there are boys there."

Misaki chuckled while usui moved in closer to her, and held her hands.

"Don't be jealous, it's not good for you besides, you think I like it when you walk around, and the girls are drooling over y-"

Usui kissed Misaki to cut her off. Misaki tried to back away when usui just pulled her closer. She then wrapped her arms around him, and then suddenly the kiss got more intense but still had warmth of passion. Misaki felt usui's lips caressing her lips; she could tell usui was begging for entrance, so she decided to play a little.

So her tongue played around with usui's, Misaki giggled as the result for usui knowing she played him. So he got Misaki by the waist and kissed her until she decided to open her mouth, and usui explored each detail in her mouth, so ever lightly.

Then, when he was done with her mouth he went a little down to her neck. Usui then kissed the bottom of misaki's right ear and Misaki moaned. Then she started to take usui's shirt off. She then started to kiss usui by the bottom of his neck, then down.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, it was the cleaning maid.

"**Hello! Maid here! "**

"**Uh…yes! Wait!" **Usui said, trying to put on his shirt back on and Misaki trying to find clothes to cover her in her swimsuit.

"Let's go Misaki."

"Eh… ok."

Usui grabbed her hand and the stuff that they needed for the pool. They opened the door to find the maid still there with cleaning supplies. As the maid saw usui she practically stared at him in amazement.

"You see what I mean usui even old people are in love with you!"

"Well whatever, let's just go to the pool."

Usui turned to the maid and said "If** you are going to clean the room please make sure not to touch the bags, please.**"

Then, walked towards Misaki to the pool, the maid almost fainted.

"**A guy who knows two languages so fluently! How sexy! I wish my husband were like that." **

**Did you like it? I know Misaki and usui were a bit too fast forward…but I hope you like it! And the next update might come in a few days so plz be there! NOW REVIEW!**


	6. Pool time!

**Hi! I know it's too soon but, I've been plotting this chapter all night! Even though I have two reviews, . I'm still updating! So just stay tuned in for what happens!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own kaichou wa maid sama! **

**Chapter 6**

Misaki and Usui came to the elevator, and pressed the down button. They waited for about five minutes for an elevator. When it finally came, they walked in and pressed the number two button, then the elevator was about to close until a family of four came in.

"**What floor?"** asked Usui.

"**Five, were going to a dinner.**"

Usui pressed the floor button to the five, and waited.

"**Ok, here we-"**

"**Are you guys' newlyweds? You guys look so cute together."The couple asked.**

Usui looked at Misaki and translated what they said, and then when usui finished telling she blushed red, and she nodded no. She told what to say and usui did what he was told.**  
"No, where just in high school taking a trip for spring break."**

"**Oh, well you do look a bit young but you are just so-"**

They were cut off by the elevator opening; they walked out waving good-bye and left.

"So Misaki how did you like their question? I mean it could happen, because we are _just _in the second year of high school."

"Uh-uh, no way is that happening, were just dating… besides, who would want to marry a perverted- outer-space-alien?"

"You."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No."

"It's okay misa-chan, you don't have to hide it. You know you love me, you even said it and showed to me!"

"Whatever, but were just dating, ok?"

"Yes sir."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so."

Soon the elevator opened, when Misaki and usui got out they went through the glass door and they were at the pool. The pool was huge! There were so many adults relaxing and playing and having fun. The depth was at least until 6'9, to tall for Misaki. Though, good enough it was like a regular pool; the farther you go in it, the deeper it gets.

"Wow it is packed!"

"I can see that but, I rather go to the Lagoon pool and swim, instead of here."

"What, but-."

"No 'buts' let's go."

Misaki and Usui went along to Lagoon pool. They went through several hallways from the outside. They came to the Lagoon pool and found not many people there. Mostly because it was six o'clock and the pool was going to close at eight.

"Here we are Misaki."

"Eh? But this is only for sunbathing and swimming I just want to have fun."

"We can have fun, just not here Misaki."

"What are you saying, you perverted-outer-space-alien?"

"Let's just go and swim!"

Usui dove into the pool, leaving Misaki with the bags and alone.

Misaki picked a seat, and left the bags there and eyed all of the men and woman who could steal it and it gave them great fear.

"Usui, wait!"

Misaki dove in and swam; she caught up with usui and tackled him in the water. She nearly drowned him, until he wrestled his way out and caught breath.

"That's what you get for leaving me out there and swimming like a friggin' happy-go-lucky goldfish!"

"Well I did say 'Let's just go and swim!' and you didn't listen!"

"…"

"Come on misa-chan, let's swim together."

With that Usui grabbed misaki's hand and they swam together. As soon as they were swimming, they went all the way to the bottom of pool and swam, hard for other people seeing them.

After a few minutes they rose up to the surface and laughed, then Misaki tackled usui and kissed him making them go into the water again. It was a few seconds they came up for air.

"Let's go do a quick race from here to there one lap, ok misa-chan?"

"Yeah and if I win, then you will do whatever I say for the rest of the trip ok?"

"Sure and if I win, then Misaki will do whatever _**I **_say for the rest of the trip…ok?"

"Deal!"

"Fine let's go! Ready…Set…Go!"

As soon after the race they were already halfway. Misaki kept swimming with all her strength and usui with ease. When they reached the end point Usui was first and they went back and Misaki tried with all her might, they both gave quite a show having fans already; Usui having the girl fans and Misaki having the boy fans.

Then they came close to the final point, as much as Misaki tried usui still won and with no panting, smiling.

"Shit! I can't believe you won, you're not even panting!"

"Well I sure don't care because Misaki has to do every one of my commands."

"…"

"Well let's go, 'because it's seven o'clock and we have to get ready for dinner."

"Dinner!"

"Yes it's a meal that you eat at the night."

"I know that idiot!"

"Well let's go misa-chan that _was _a command you know?"

Misaki sighed, "I can see."

Misaki and Usui got of the pool, got their bags and walked out to their room. They noticed that it was clean and remembered the maid did that.

"Well at least she didn't touch the bags."

"Yeah I guess, hey usui what kinds of dinner are we going to, a fancy one, casual…?"

"Fancy, but don't worry, I have a dress."

"WHAT?"

_To be continued…_

_**How did you like it? Give me your suggestions of what should happen during dinner just to make it fun **____**. Please review! Oh yeah, next update might take a while because I'm going to start school and I'm going to paint my whole house and have this open house for school :P so wish me luck!**_

**CLICK IT!**


	7. Dinner Time! part 1

**Hey guys, long time no see, ne? Man school just started:p won't have enough time for the story ;_; but it's ok because I will try so hard for this ok? Well here you go ch.7!**

**Chapter 7**

_~~flashback~~_

_Misaki and Usui got of the pool, got their bags and walked out to their room. They noticed that it was clean and remembered the maid did that. _

"_Well at least she didn't touch the bags."_

"_Yeah I guess, hey usui what kinds of dinner are we going to, a fancy one, casual…?"_

"_Fancy, but don't worry, I have a dress."_

"_WHAT?"_

_To be continued…_

_~~End of flashback~~_

"Yes, I already have one for you since you can't afford to get one."

"But still, you should have told me so I would've worked something out!"

"Misaki please behave and just take the dress—this _is_ an order."

Misaki sighed and said, "Fine, I'll take it."

"Aw, you're such a good little girl!" Usui said and patted misaki's head like a dog.

Misaki walked away into the bathroom, furious with her demon aura.

"Ne, Usui."

"What?"

"I love you." Misaki said and walked away. Usui whispered, "I love you too."

Misaki got a shower and quickly and dressed herself up. She looked in the mirror and saw herself in the dress, she looked beautiful in it. The dress was a gray strapless, and was a six and a half inches above her knees. The dress had ruffles on the bottom and had a ribbon right on the waist. She looked for some shoes under the tissue paper from the box and she found them. They were high heels, silver, and were stilettos. Around the heel had a note that said,

_Misaki,_

_I hope you liked the dress, I found it very simple, but also very beautiful like you. Once you are done changing come out and go the bed._

_Love, _

_-Usui_

Misaki sighed and tried to change quickly and got a gorgeous champagne colored comb, made using Swarovski crystal and pearls the comb that made it look stunning and catches the light beautifully. She first did her hair in a nice high bun and clipped her hair accessory. She put on her shoes and opened the door, and looked under the bed and found a locket. In the front it was silver and it had a heart shape. ON the front on each side, it had little decorations of spirals. She opened it had a picture of her and usui when it was her birthday. The other side had a picture of them together in Maid Latte from the game.

Misaki was lifted up on the air. She screamed, thinking it was a ghost. She was tossed on the side of the bed. She had her eyes closed and her hands were held by another hand. She then felt someone breathing down on the side of her ear.

"Did you like my present?" Misaki recognized the voice and opened her eyes.

"Usui!"

"Yeah it's me, and did you like my present?" Usui said, he was wearing a tuxedo, with a nice fray color for a tie and a creamy colored handkerchief, with Italian leathered shoes.

"Of course I liked it! Where were you, I didn't see you in the room?"

"I was behind the bathroom door."

"Oh ok, well I have some rules for tonight."

"Which are?"

"Ok well first, Get off of me." Usui got off of Misaki and she stood up.

"Done." Usui said.

"Second, _**no**_ perverted stuff."

"Okay."

"Third, we are only going to a dinner, and then come back to our room, okay?"

"Okay, cool. Now let's go."

* * *

Misaki and Usui made sure they left nothing, Misaki put her necklace on and they left holding hands. They went down the hallway to the elevators.

After a few minutes, they went inside, nobody in. They pressed the lobby number and started. Misaki could tell Usui was kind of nervous because his hand was sweating a little bit.

"Hey Usui, are you nervous?"

"What, oh no I'm just worried if we're going to make it in time after the dinner."

"Huh? Aren't we just going back to our room?"

"Yeah, sure that's what I meant."

"Usui, remember rule number three?"

"Misaki don't worry, you will enjoy it."

Misaki sighed, and broke her hand off of usui's, and turned away.

"Hey Misaki, please don't act like that!"

"…"

"Misaki."

"…"

Usui grabbed misaki's arm and turned her to face him. She had her arms crossed across her chest and turned until usui turned to face him again.

"You need to stop and enjoy it! Who cares if I spend too much money, as long as I spend for you I'm okay. So please behave."

"Fine." Misaki said she sighed and locked hands with usui again, usui smiled.

The elevator opened and they entered in the lobby. It was much prettier during the night because the lights were more detailed and brighter. There were less people checking in and out, but no one paid attention because of Misaki and Usui.

Everybody stared at them in awe. Girls started lining up in front of usui. Misaki rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Hey, Misaki wait up!"

Misaki stopped by the line of boys asking for her phone number. She tried to push herself out with her demon president aura and force, but there were too many boys surrounding her.

Usui caught up with Misaki's crowd, after declining all of the girl's questions of being single.

Misaki was caught in a sea of boy.

Usui grabbed Misaki's hand and they ran off to the Dinner lounge.

"We're going to be late!" Usui said, panting.

"Well, it is not my fault since _**you**_ created the crowd!" Misaki said with a hint of annoyance.

"You too, whatever let's just keep going!" Usui said.

"I could've beaten them down, if you wouldn't have grabbed me like a damn basketball!" Misaki screamed.

"We were late so what?" Usui asked

They ran as fast as they could, bumping into everyone. Some employees were shouting ,"Please, stop running!", but they still ran.

"Ah, were here." Usui said, brushing off some dirt on his suit.

"Well, at least in the hallway." Misaki said.

They walked down in the hallway. Usui opened two double doors.

Misaki stared into the room.

"Wow…"

"Yep." Usui said, smiling.

* * *

**I'm so sorry guys! I had so much work to do with school, painting, and other stuff I barely had time for this! I hope you like and don't worry the next update will be here in at least 6 days or more. I can't wait for Friday! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Dinner! part 2 sweet version

**I'm sorry! I had a group project to do (I was the only girl ;D) and well I had a lot of homework and I had EXAMS T^T. So I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 8**

The dinner lounge was so bright and was very spacious. It had, of course, a chandelier and the colors were more of the deep ocean colors, but had a light feeling to it. The walls mostly were covered by aquariums with sharks, fish, eels, and corals. It was so magnificent, but there weren't many people.

"So are you going to walk in or…?"

"Huh? Yeah um, which table?"

Usui came down near Misaki's ear and said, "Whatever table, as long as I'm close to you."

Misaki jumped up, her spine giving a shiver.

"Usui, don't do that!"

"Eh, but why? I like being close to kaichou." Usui said.

Misaki walked to a table in the middle of the room, having usui walking behind her. Usui opened a chair and Misaki sat down. So did Usui.

They opened the menu, but Misaki only knew a few words of food in English.

"Um, Usui?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I don't really know English, can you order for me?" Misaki asked, with a shy smile. Usui chuckled and took her menu and read it.

"Do you want lobster, steak, salad—?"

"Um… how about something usui likes?" Misaki said, shyly, usui saw her face and hid his not to show him blushing.

"Usui, what happened?"

Usui said, still having his head down said,

"No nothing, Misaki makes me blush saying those cute things, making these cute faces, you make me… insane."

They stayed silent until a waiter pulled up to their table.

"Would you like to order a drink?" The waiter said, in a flirty way. He wicked, but Misaki didn't notice really anything of him. Not even the _love_ mark he had on his neck, you could actually tell he was a player.

"Um, usui can you tell him I don't really know. I want diet coke." Misaki said in a polite way. She turned to usui and kicked his foot under the table after she saw usui give an angry face to the waiter.

"Hmm ok, I'll just have water—the bubbly kind and she'll have a diet coke." Usui said with a hint of annoyance. The waiter smiled and bowed. He took out a pad of paper and a pen and wrote what they ordered, down. When he was done he put it back in his side pockets, smiled and went to the back where the kitchen was.

"Why did you have that face in front of the waiter?" Misaki said.

Usui sighed and whispered, "Because, he was flirting with you, and didn't you see he had a _love_ mark?"

"Oh, well gomen usui."

"No its okay besides it's _our _night and he can never top that off."

"Oh yeah what is the thing after this dinner, usui?"

"Not telling you." Usui said, crossing his arms and making a sheer smile directly towards Misaki. She started having her demon aura. 25%

"Please tell me usui, please!"

"Nope." Misaki's anger 80%

"Usui, please before I rip your head off and I will lay it on the table so you could watch your body being ripped apart!"

"No, and remember if you are going to rip my body apart and leave my head out, then before you bury me remember to kiss me first." Usui said with a chuckle when looking misaki's red face from anger or embarrassment. Her demon aura was up to 100%.

"Oh that's it!" Misaki got up from her seat and took Usui by the collar. She was about to hit him, until everyone was looking at them.

"Oh um, sorry everyone."

"You see Misaki? Nobody likes it when you hurt me."

"Humph!"

The waiter came in and gave both of them their orders—Usui's bubbly water and misaki's diet coke.

"Oh, thank you." Usui said.

"So what would you two like to eat?" The waiter said grabbing his pad and pen from his pocket.

"Misaki, he said 'what would you want for dinner?' so what would you want?"

"Eh… well let me see the menu, I'll just guess on a food." Misaki told usui what she was going to eat and they ordered. The waiter wrote everything down, smiled, and walked away.

"So how do you like the dinner so far Misaki? As you just tried to punch me."

"Well it's your fault that you didn't want to tell me what we were going to do after this."

"Yep and I'm still not going to tell."

Misaki sighed and said, "Well, as long as it's nothing perverted. Ok?"

"Ok."

Misaki looked at one of the roses set out in front of her in a vase. She took one out and played with it. Usui stared at her admirably at her playing with the flower. She then put it on top of her nose and then sneezed. Usui laughed and Misaki blushed with embarrassment.

Then, the waiter came with their dinner. Misaki had gotten a cream mushroom soup and usui had the same thing except a larger portion.

"Ittadakimasu!" Misaki said with her hands clapped together.

"Ittadakimasu." Usui said.

"They began to eat, except Misaki ate faster than usual.

"Um… Misaki?"

"Yes?" Misaki said slurping her soup from her spoon.

"Why are you eating so fast? You are going to get a stomach ache."

"Because, I want to see what your 'surprise' is!" Misaki said.

"Uh-huh, and what happens when you get a stomach ache?"

"Well, I'll just my willpower and besides, stomach aches get better when you rub your stomach."

"Oh, so you _**want**_ me to rub your stomach? Ok, but will it be bare or not?"

Misaki choked on her soup and blushed with embarrassment. '_Damn! I shouldn't have said that!'_. Misaki whipped some of her soup from her face with a napkin and said,

"Perverted-outer-space-alien! why would you ask that?"

" 'Cause it's cute when pres blushes and I was kind of serious." Usui said, smirking.

"Well you are such an alien to say that!"

"Well you brought the topic up."

"I didn't mean it _**that**_ way!" Misaki said, slapping the top of usui's forehead.

Usui chuckled and continued eating his soup. Misaki looked at him in a suspicious way and continued eating vigorously. After a few minutes both were done. They wiped their mouths with napkins.

"So, shall we order some dessert?"

"Well, to go, because I want to see what the surprise is!"

"Ok, ok, but wait until I pay the bill first, then we'll leave."

"Perfect!"

Usui called out to the waiter and asked for the bill. The waiter asked for a moment and went back to the cashier. He came back and wrote on the receipt, he gave usui the receipt and winked at him.

"Why did he wink at you?" Misaki screamed. Usui looked at the receipt. He squinted his eyes and his eyes widened and he chuckled.

"Well?"

"I can see now that even popular with guys too."

"What do you mean, usui?"

"Because he wrote his number down on the receipt and put 'Will you go out with me?' on the side."

"Wow usui, wow." Misaki said trying to hide her laugh covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hahaha, very funny Misaki."

"Well, it's true."

"I'm just going to say I'm taken, by **no** guy!"

Misaki burst out laughing tears falling from her eyes. Usui wrote his signature and placed the money in the pocket of the receipt. Then, waiter came around and Misaki put on a straight face again. The waiter opened up the little booklet, and let out a sigh and frown and in a second he gave a nice, sincere smile.

"Thank you for coming and come again."

Usui and Misaki sat up and collected their belongings and headed out the double doors and waved goodbye.

"Well, at least we know _who _gave the waiter a hickey." Usui reminded Misaki, who again bursteed out laughing and calmed herself down.

"Yeah, of course." Misaki said. Then, she reminded herself of usui's surprise and began to jump up and down, in the hallway.

"So what's the present? Where are we going?"

"Wait it's outside the hotel."

Misaki was confused, she didn't know what that was supposed to represent a clue for.

They came down the hallways. They went to the elevator, just in time before it closed. They went all the way down to the lobby. Usui waved to the concierge, who waved back.

"Now, close your eyes, and grab my arm." Usui said.

Misaki closed her eyes and placed her arm around usui's. Usui opened the front doors and there was the surprise—a hot air balloon.

"Now open your eyes!"

Misaki opened her eyes to see a fully pumped air balloon. Her mouth opened to show her jaw fully wide opened.

"Oh…my…d-d-d-damn!" Misaki said.

Usui grabbed her hand and escorted her to the enter the hot air balloon. He opened the wooden gate in the hot air balloon and they were inside. Misaki saw there was a picnic basket inside of the hot air balloon filled with sweets.

"Aww, Usui! You didn't have to do this!" Misaki said trying to hug usui.

"Well, I did." Usui said, pulling her towards him with a hug. Misaki clutched his tuxedo suit. They stayed there for about a few seconds and broke apart. Usui closed the little gate and broke the ties that held down the balloon. They took off.

"Are you afraid of heights? Well too bad, but you can always hold on to me, you know?"

"Hey! I mean, yeah sure."Misaki said, about to smack him.

"Heh, well might as well get started." Usui took out his iphone. He slid his fingers down and down and tapped on the screen. Then a song started playing.

"May I have a dance?" Usui asked, and bowed down stretching his hand out.

Misaki blushed and said, "Yes, yes you can."

They started dancing to the words of the words.

_**Hey lady how you been?  
What you doing? What you need?  
What's your name? What's your sign?  
What you think? What's on your mind?  
Can you mingle spend some time,  
Can I try to make you mine?  
Are you single? Let me know,  
all these things I wanna know. **_

"So do you like my present?" Usui said, getting closer to Misaki.

"Yes, usui I love it, but you really didn't have to do it. What do I owe you now?" Misaki asked. "What? No you don't owe me anything, but can it be anything?" Usui asked.

Misaki sighed, and said, "Yes, usui, it can be anything." Misaki said, kind of thinking that it might be a perverted request.

"Then, kiss me." Usui said, twirling in a nice, slow step. Misaki stared at him in surprise and then had a vein throbbing on her head. She thought about for a few minutes, usui chuckling at her.

"Fine, I'll do it, just close your eyes." Misaki blushed a bloody red through her whole face.

Usui smirked, and closed his eyes, and stopped dancing. Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck. She came closer and closer to usui, and then kissed him. Usui placed his arms around her waist. They lasted like that for about a minute. They stopped, and usui looked at her with a wide smile across his face, that she had never seen before. Realizing that he really wanted her to kiss him herself. They continued dancing, Misaki having her heart blasting through her chest. _**  
Lady lady come with me,  
Hop inside my love machine,  
We can share the energy,  
Make a pretty melody,  
La-Da-Dee, La-Dee-Da,  
Special woman is what you are,  
We can take it to the stars,  
and we can go far and beyond.**_

Tell me where ya wanna go,  
Where ya wanna go?

Baby we could take it fast,  
We could take it slow.

Give me one night and I can make you my,  
Sweet Love.

Girl you know, you the one,  
We should go, have some fun,  
Got me whipped, got me sprung  
All my niggers think I'm dumb, 

_**I don't care, I love you,  
You love me, Yeah that's true,  
That's the only thing that matters,  
not all that other chit chatter.  
La-Dee-Dee, La-Dee-Da,  
What you love is what we are,  
Girl you hold, hold my heart.  
And nothin rip us apart.  
Be me light, be my star,  
Be my L-O-V-E-R,  
Let the love,  
makin' love,  
love is on.  
We can go far and beyond. **_

Misaki mumbled the lyrics that just came out from the song. Loud enough for usui to hear, she didn't realize. Usui then bent down all the way to her neck and kissed her from there. Misaki blushed and hid her face on usui's shoulder. Usui was so close to Misaki, that he could feel _and _hear her heart beating, and chuckled.

_**Tell me where ya wanna go,  
Where ya wanna go?**_

Baby we could take it fast,  
We could take it slow.

Tell me what you wanna do,  
What you wanna do?

The song finally ended. Usui went across to turn off his iphone and went to grab the picnic basket. Misaki looked down from the balloon and could see all of the Bahamas Island. There were a few lights which glittered the island vibrantly. She smiled which made usui blush and he hid his face for a about a few minutes getting everything ready.

"Well, Misaki sit down. We are going to have some desserts." Usui said.

"Okay." Misaki said.

They both sat down. Usui pressed on his iphone again and smooth music started playing. They both a dessert and placed them on plates. He grabbed two forks, gave one to Misaki and himself and both began to eat, but this time Misaki didn't eat fast.

"Hey, so is your dessert good?"

"Yep, where do you get these kinds of stuff anyway?"

"Eh, I know a guy."

"Mm-hmm." Misaki said.

"What a nice, starry sky." Usui said, looking at the sky.

"Hey, so when are we getting out of this balloon?" Misaki asked.

"Maybe at 11 o'clock, why?" Usui asked.

"Oh nothing, just asking." Misaki said.

"Uh-huh, you just want to sleep with me." Usui blurted out. Misaki's eyes widened with the statement he just said and blushed in embarrassment.

"Wha-wha-w-w-what are you saying?" Misaki shouted slapping usui.

"Oh come on, you know we only have one bed and we _**are**_ two people." Usui smirked as he said his sentence.

"Hmph! Whatever, I wasn't asking about that anyways." Misaki said.

Usui finished his dessert and so did Misaki. They laid down together and looked up at the sky and it's stars.

"Usui,"  
"Yes, Misaki?"

"What is your most remarkable moment you've ever had?"

"This one."

"Haha, oh I knew you would sa-" Misaki was cut off by usui kissing her.

"No, seriously it is."

"Okay okay but don't kiss me like that." Misaki said.

The balloon finally came down and usui stood up and grabbed misaki's hand and pushed her up.

"How about one last song before we come back?"

"Yes, sure, let's dance." Usui played with his iphone and a song started playing.

_"Eien" no imi ga mada wakaranai kedo _

_Omoide ni kawaru toki nani ka ga hajimaru yo _

_Ima demo tokidoki kimi no yume wo miru _

_Odayaka na hoshi no furu yoru ni _

Misaki smiled at usui and placed her head on his shoulder. He rested on her neck inhaling her winter mint perfume. They danced as they went down and down.

_Furimuita kimi wa nani ka iikakete _

_Sono kage wo asa no hikari keshite iku _

_Zutto issho ni itai yo to ie mo sezu _

_Damatte te wo furu shika dekinakatta ano koro... _

"Thank you, usui."

"Heh, your welcome."

_"Sayonara" no kizu ni mune ga itamu kedo _

_Atarashii deai wo ima wa shinjite itai _

_Kisetsu wa megutte me ni utsuru sora wa _

_Kinou yori mabushiku mieta yo _

_Kimi ga ita shiin ippo fumidashite _

_Arukidasu Mou furikaeri wa shinai _

_Senaka wo mukete sono ato no tameiki mo _

_Kimi to sugoshita koto no kinen ni nareba ii ne?_

_Ashita e to tsuzuku michi wa tookute mo _

_Atatakai kaze ga soko ni wa fuite iru _

_"Eien" no imi ga mada wakaranai kedo _

_Omoide ni kawaru toki nani ka ga hajimaru yo _

_"Sayonara" no kizu ni mune ga itamu kedo _

_Atarashii deai wo ima wa shinjite itai_

They reached the bottom and landed on the same spot they lifted off. Usui picked up everything and opened the little gate for Misaki and himself. They walked out and came into the lobby. Everybody whooped and whistled they smiled and walked all the way down to the elevator. Usui clicked to the button and they went up. They walked down the hallway and opened the lock to their room. They both settled down and Misaki went into the bathroom to change. It took her about 30 seconds and she came out with pajamas. A sleeve-less shirt that was kind had gray-white camouflage and the pants that were white, with her hair loose. She caught usui with no shirt on, but of course with a pair of jeans on.

"Well this is how I sleep."

"Yeah, I can see that." Misaki said, blushing.

"Well, might as well go to sleep now, huh?"

"Yep, well good night!" Misaki said jumping on the bed and covering herself with the bed sheets. Usui stood there laughing at her, she opened up the covers to see usui's face an inch away from hers. She was going to get away from him but he pulled her closer and laid her down. She turned to face the other side of the room.

"Hey, Misaki."

"Y-y-yes?"

"I only have one request I want to make."

Misaki cursed in her head and wished she had never gone with him in a one bed room.

"And what is your request?"

"For you to sleep, but facing me." Usui said with a hand on his head. Misaki turned and then usui grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer and they were about five inches apart. He kissed her fore head and said, "Good night Misaki." And after a few seconds Misaki started hearing light snoring.

'_Damn, usui! Why did you have to do that?'_ Misaki thought. Then after a few seconds of thinking she kissed usui on the fore head and said, "Good night, t-t-takumi." She blushed, but then went to sleep. Usui smiled.

**Hoped you liked it! I know I know I know, I said 6 days but it ended being like 10 days! It was because I got grounded and my mom and dad took my computer. But the one thing I want to say is thank you for the following reviewers that came with me from the beginning; ****ashinat crimson flames**, **puppeteer13- firefly-steph. Thank you and please review….. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASHINAT CRIMSON FLAMES! ;D**


	9. A bad prank!

**Hi, I'm back! Sorry for the LONG wait. I hope you like this chapter and if you see some grammar errors, sorry, it's because my computer is in a break down. Oh and also, the two songs from last chapter were, ' Where ya wanna go' by the black eyed peas and 'Ki ni naru aitsu' from cardcaptor sakura.**

**

* * *

**Misaki woke up; she looked at the clock in front of her. _'4:3O? Well, I will just wash my face, brush my teeth and relax a little and take a bath.'_ She tried to get out of the bed, but something was pulling her back. She tried really hard to get out, and then she remembered that usui had his arm around her waist and was still sleeping. '_oh shit, how do I get out of here without him waking up? Well first let me see if he facing towards me.'_

"Eep!" Misaki covered her mouth with her face. She turned around and was surprised that usui was so close to her. They were millimeters apart. She took her hand off her mouth and tried to relax a little. She took a light breath out while closing her eyes, and opened her eyes to see usui's face. She smiled seeing his face. It was more like a calm, relaxed expression and his mouth closed and his eyelids half opened. Well, half of the things she saw, since it was still dark. She had an idea, she went under down at the edge of the bed of the opposite side. She then jumped off the bed and stretched for a second and sighed.

"Well wasn't that a warm-up." Misaki whispered. She covered her mouth as she suddenly saw usui switch positions.

He was still asleep, so she crept into the bathroom and opened the door and walked in and closed the door. She turned on the lights and flinched at the brightness of it. She walked towards the sink and grabbed a box of soap opened it and shook out the soap bar.

She turned on the faucet and rinsed the soap bar with water and rubbed it across her face. Her face filled with soapy foam. She cleansed the soap off with the water splashing it across her face, some of it hitting the mirror in front of her.

When she was done, with her eyes closed, walked across from the sink, got a towel and rubbed it thoroughly on her face until she was completely dry.

She opened her eyes and went back to the sink and brushed her teeth. When she was done, she opened the door of the bathroom and went out to the room again, turned off the lights from the bathroom and closed its door.

'_Maybe I should call satsuki to see how the store is so far, I mean it's not going to be midnight there like it is here, it should be at least evening.' _Misaki thought. She went all the way to her bedside table and tried to see through the darkness where her cell phone was. She couldn't see very clearly though she turned on the lamp on the table. She saw more clearly and found her phone near her pillow. She grabbed it and opened it and went through her contact list and found satsuki's number, she pressed the middle button. She brought her phone close to her ear. It rang for a few times and then finally it picked up.

"_Hello? Misaki?"_

"Satsuki, hey how is the store doing so far?"

"_It's doing great! Except yesterday the idiots came and noticed you weren't here. They started crying because you weren't here! It was kind of crazy_." Satsuki said sighing.

Misaki giggled for a second at the thought and suddenly realized that usui was still sleeping and had to be quiet. She tried to see how he was right now, but it was completely dark. She strained to see, but couldn't.

"So satsuki what time is it time over there?" Misaki asked.

"_Uhh,_" Satsuki was looking at her watch, "_It's like 6:30_(just guessing:P)… _why?_"

"No just asking."

"Well bye satsuki!"

"Bye Misaki!"

Misaki closed her phone and sighed. '_I want to get a bath but usui is still asleep, and I don't want to wake him up.'_ Misaki thought. She walked toward the bed and used her hands to sense stuff she touching. She then felt hair and gasped to know it usui. She tried to be careful so she did it slowly and then suddenly someone pulled her onto the bed. It was usui. Usui was finally "awake".

"So why were you calling satsuki?" Usui asked, Misaki was surprised he was "awake" when she called her. Misaki couldn't see his face clearly, but knew they very close to each others' face because she could feel his breathing on ear.

"Well, I just wanted to see how the store was going."

Misaki realized their position and blushed a little bit. She on top of him, but she was facing his right toward the wall. Her ear inches away from his face.

"Misaki I told you that this is a vacation on _my_ treat and for you not to call, or text anybody about work or school."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, now you're going to get punished."

"Your first official command to do to me is to sleep with me in this position except you're facing me."

Misaki didn't move she knew that usually his punishments lead to something more. Then after a few moments when she didn't move usui then nibbled her ear.

Misaki yelped and had goose bumps all over her skin. Usui chuckled and stopped nibbling her ear.

"Then turn around."

Misaki turned around and thanked god that she couldn't see usui, but she knew they were very close.

"Now sleep, Misaki." Usui sent a chill down misaki's spine in that sentence. But she managed to go to sleep.

Usui bent his neck a little lower to misaki's ear and said, "Goodnight _kaichou_." Usui gave a small smirk and kissed the top of her head. Even though Misaki was asleep, she could still hear what he said and naturally blushed.

He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

* * *

It was 7:00 o'clock and Misaki woke up to usui's embrace. She didn't move much since usui was asleep with his arms around her. They were in a different position though. Misaki and Usui were next to each other instead of on top each other.

Usui yawned and muttered "Good Morning."

"Good morning."

"Ne, usui what are we going to do today?"

"Well what time is it?"

"Seven o'clock."

"Oh man, I guess we better start getting ready… I really wanted to spend more time in the bed with you."

Usui started getting out of bed and started putting a polo shirt he got from his suitcase.

"Ready for what?"

"For a breakfast buffet."

"Oh, ok well what time do we have to be there?"

"Why, you still want to be with me on the bed?"

"No! I was just asking."

Usui chuckled, "Well it starts at 7:30."

"Eh? Then we have to hurry up!"

"If you want to… then you can."

"hmph! I'm just going to get a quick shower."

Misaki got her clothes out of her suitcase. Only the ones she was going to wear, and folded them neatly and set them on top of the toilet seat in the bathroom. She locked the bathroom door behind her and after a few seconds, the water was running.

"I know a way, to make _this_ day fun." Usui smirked and secretly unlocked the door with card. He went inside in a crouching position and barely saw anything since the steam from the water running was spreading everywhere. He used his touch sense to find misaki's clothes. In a few seconds he got it. When he got out, he locked the door.

Usui hid the clothes in his suitcase. He came back to what he was doing until he heard a loud ruckus.

Soon, Misaki blasted through the door with a short towel wrapped around her body.

"USUI TAKUMI! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" Misaki had a darker demon aura, but it didn't seem to even make usui flinch.

He had his calm, collected look and said, "I don't know wasn't it on top of the toilet seat?"

"Yes, but someone, which is you, somehow unlocked the door and stole my clothes."

"Ok now mission 2; get them from me." Usui had a seductive smile planted on his face. He leaned down until he right on the same level of misaki's ear and said, "If you want to hurry up." Misaki's face reddened with fury and embarrassment. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

"Oh, what's wrong Misaki, you wished I had taken your towel inst-"

Misaki slapped usui on the cheek hard. Usui's eyes had widened and Misaki got new clothes and went to the bathroom.

Before she locked the bathroom muttered, loud enough to hear, "That was way off limit, stupid." Then slammed the door shut with usui standing wide eyed open.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Please give me your predictions and reviews on the story please! Sorry it took me a LONG time to update! **


	10. Reconcile

**Hey, I'm so lucky I had time to do this! xD Well, next update might not be as soon as possible because I have Mid-terms… -.-' and I have this really stupid project I've got to do *sigh*and I have to study very hard. Mood- Determined .!**

It was time to go to the breakfast buffet and Misaki was still mad at Usui. They were already dressed and just got out of their hotel room. Misaki had a casual dress on which was yellow and she had her hair down. Usui had a white shirt and a pair of jeans on.

While they were walking down the hallways towards the elevator, Usui and Misaki had a long silence between them. It was annoying Misaki so badly, a vein was visible on her forehead. They reached the elevator and went inside and pressed the button, they waited until the elevator door opened. They stepped outside and went through the double doors and saw tables of food. It was brightly colored room with transparent plates filled with different kinds of breakfast food.

The good thing about it was they came early and the buffet had just opened. Few other people had arrived too. So Usui went and grabbed a few seats for him and Misaki. They were mostly at the corner of the room. Usui grabbed the chair for Misaki and motioned her to sit down.

"No, I'm not going to sit with you."

Misaki went to another table and sat down, a little annoyed of how Usui was taking this so calmly.

Usui sat at his table and relaxed a little until a waiter came to him to ask what he was going to drink.

"**Sir, what would you like to drink before you eat?"**

"**Uh, I would like some orange juice thank-you."**

"**Ok, you could go get your food while we are serving your drink."**

"**Ok, thank-you."**

"**No problem." **The waiter left and went to Misaki's table.

"**Would you like anything to drink before you go and get your meal?**" Misaki understood what she said, but didn't how to respond, so she tried her best.

"**W-what do you guys have?"** Misaki had a heavy Japanese accent, though the waiter knew what she was trying to say.

"**Would you like some orange juice?"** Misaki nodded and the waiter went inside the kitchen to give out the orders. _'Well, that was a little weird…"_ Misaki stood up and went where the plates were. She grabbed one and went to where they were serving pancakes, toast, French toast, and waffles.

She grabbed two pancakes and a French toast. She placed it on her plate and went to the next table where they were serving fruits. She saw pineapples, guavas, mangoes, strawberries, oranges, bananas, etc.

She saw was deciding which fruit to pick and as she going to grab a piece of guava, _someone_ went next to her ear and whispered, "_You should pick the pineapples since they match your dress."_ Usui smiled and chuckled.

Misaki gasped turned around and blushed, she squeezed her plate and she gave off a really angry annoyed face. She turned around and walked away to another table which was serving bacon and sausages. Usui followed her, and Misaki kept going to different places in the buffet. People started to wonder if they were playing "Tag", and stared at them.

Misaki started running from Usui and he started trying to catch all around the room. Soon, the kitchen and waiter staff began to notice and one of the waitresses stopped Misaki and said, "**Please, can you not play "Tag or whatever around here**?"

Misaki really didn't know how to reply, she wanted to say, "Yes, it was the delinquents fault", but she didn't know how. _Man, I really should tell sensei that the English he is teaching us is way different than from the real English…_ So after a few seconds of thinking Misaki replied, in the best way she could,

"**Uh, y-yes it was the cat's banana**." Misaki was so nervous after a moment Usui and the waitress and everybody in the room laughed heartily. _'Well, it wasn't good as before…'_ Misaki thought.

"**W-well, stop it, you guys shouldn't be playing-g games like your three**." The waitress walked out stifling out in the kitchen.

Usui grabbed Misaki's waist and placed his arms around her and rested his head on her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"I miss Misa-chan, and I don't like it when you're giving me the silent treatment." Usui whispered to Misaki, his lips against her throat. She remembered what happened before and was still kind of angry at him for what he did in their room, and tried getting out of usui's grasp but he was too strong.

"Usui let go, please." Usui let go and Misaki went away giving her plate to someone else. She walked away and went to back to the cabin.

Misaki went inside her cabin and went in the bathroom to change. She took off her dress and putted on a yellow swimsuit and to cover it, a yellow towel dress (I don't know what you call it!). She put on flip flops, got her cell phone and went out. She wanted to take a walk on the beach, along the shorelines.

She arrived and it had already been noon. She walked up to the water, bent down and looked at the water. She saw tiny little fishes in it. She smiled and stepped into the shallow water and started walking along the watery sand. Misaki thought about what she did, but she still thought it was unfair of what usui did to her. _'Damn!'_ Misaki kicked some of the water in front of her and continued to walk. _'What he did was so perverted and too out of hand! Why is he always like this? Baka Usui!' _Misaki crossed her arms on her chest and had a it's-not-fair child look.

*OoO**OoO*

Usui tried following Misaki, but had to stay to tell the waitress. He figured she would go to their hotel room. So when he got there, he opened the door and looked to see if she was on the bed. She wasn't. He looked to see if she was in the bathroom. She wasn't. He started getting worried, and then he smirked and went out from their hotel room, closing the door.

It was starting to get a little dark and little cold. Misaki was still walking, but not where the shallow water was because her feet started to look like raisins and where very cold. She decided to go back and apologize to usui.

Usui was almost there getting to the beach and saw Misaki walking.

"Misaki, wait!"

Misaki figured it was him in a swift second and ran.

'_Damn, I love it when she's like this it's so much fun.'_ Usui ran and took off his shoes. He barely ran with them. He caught up with Misaki and lifted her up.

"I figure you have your bathing suit right?"

Misaki nodded no, when it was clearly obvious she did have it on. Usui chuckled and ran to the salty waters and splashed in. Misaki shrieked and struggled to get out but couldn't out of Usui's grasp.

Usui took off her towel dress (again, I don't know what the real name is) and revealed her bikini.

She stood there with her arms paralleled to her body on the side, flustered.

"I truly apologize for what I did earlier, may I please have your forgiveness?" Usui asked as he walked even closer to Misaki.

Misaki sighed and smiled, "Of course baka-Usui."

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! :,( There are no excuses for what I just did to you guys **

**First- gave you a crappy chapter**

**Second- Gave a bad ending**

**And Third- I took a long time to upload the story **

**SHAME on me SHAME! X(**

**But I hope you like my chapter, I feel like I'm improving in writing. As of what I said, "I feel like"! Not that it's a fact. Tell me if I am by reviewing and give me some ideas because I'm planning on doing something big!**


	11. My reason why

**A/N: The reason why…..**

**I have been thinking and thinking for quite a while now. Um, I have decided to edit the whole story. Reason why? It is because I feel like the whole story was just complete utter crap! Yes, I dearly apologize for making you guys wait so long. Another thing is I could've written so much longer, more detailed, romantic, and more organized. So my edited version is going to be released in the beginning of September or the end of August. So if you really do want to see the edited version and **_**better**_** version of this story I suggest you place me author alert. I also wouldn't be so surprised if you have given up on me with my hiatus. So there you have, I love you guys who have reviewed and everything. I greatly appreciate it!**

Xoxoxo,

Ashiteruze3318

**P.S: For any of those who follow my other story "College with you!" this whole thing I had just wrote up above also counts for that story.**


End file.
